M14 EBR
This is a page for the Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle, were you looking for the M14 Rifle? The Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle based upon the M14 rifle. Originally created in 2001 for the United States Navy SEALs , it was first deployed for combat use in 2003. It is now used by the United States Army and Coast Guard. New improvements such an adjustable stock, Picatinny rails on the top and sides of the rifle and new construction techniques allow the M14 to become a highly adaptive rifle, yet it still retains its firepower coming from the powerful 7.62x51mm NATO round. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced is the first battle rifle issued to all kits requiring the achievement of rank 19 to unlock. The weapon is semi-automatic in game and uses a 10 round magazine, and it can be modified with either a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope (with download of the 1.05 patch or on private PC servers). It is highly accurate and does high damage, but is balanced by its small magazine and high recoil. These traits make the M14 very deadly at medium and long range combat against weapons such as assault rifles and SMGs, though it is at a disadvantage in close quarters combat. With Magnum Ammunition equipped, the M14 will kill in three shots at any distance, and can kill a slightly injured opponent at close range with just two shots. Equipping an optic can be very advantageous with the M14 as it greatly aids in long range accuracy. The M14 is nearly identical to the semi-auto sniper rifles, with one of the few differences being that the M14 can use iron sights. In fact, the M14 has very similar stats to the Type 88 Sniper and SVU Snayperskaya, only differing in reload time and that the M14 is affected by spray when moving and aiming at the same time. This, coupled with a 4X rifle scope, allows the M14 to help players act as pseudo-snipers to take down long range targets. It is also very similar to the M1 Garand in stats, only differing in reload time, ammunition capacity and attachments, though the M14 does have a slightly faster fire rate. BC2 Mk 14.png|The M14 Mod 0 Enhanced at Valparaiso in Rush. BC2 Mk 14 IS.png|The M14 Mod 0 Enhanced's iron sights. M14EBRStatsBC2.png|The M14's in-game stats evaluation M1M14EBRCompare.png|Relevant comparison between the M1 - M14 Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Holosight M14 EBR is a buyable Elite sniper rifle for the Recon kit. It features a larger magazine, lower recoil, and a higher fire rate than other sniper rifles. However, the weapon also has a decreased range and firepower, as well as a cost of up to 980 for unlimited use. Its attached Holographic Sight allows users to wield the weapon easier in close-range situations, like on Karkand, Sharqi, and Basra. However, due to its semi-automatic nature, the wielder will want to stay behind front line troops. The weapon also has a black paint scheme, unlike most Elite weapons. M14EBRStats.png|The Stats and Description of the Holosight M14 EBR in Play4Free BFP4FM14 EBR.png|The Holosight M14 EBR in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FM14 EBRSights.png|The view through the Holosight M14 EBR's attached sight. M14EBRPoster.png|Picture from the website Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, a variant of the Mk. 14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) is available, the M39 EMR (Enhanced Marksman Rifle). The EBR and the EMR differ in that the EBR is an upgrade to the M14 battle rifle, and the EMR is an upgrade of the M21 sniper rifle, a rifle based of the M14 (the first M21s were actually M14 rifles that were found to be the most accurate, later M21s were M14 rifles with heavier barrels and match triggers). It was confirmed by DICE Alan Kertz (@Demize99) that it will be issued to the Recon class.@Demize99 Twitter - retrieved August 22nd, 2011 It is unlocked at 203000 Recon score and is the last unlocked weapon in the Recon kit. Trivia *Previously, the Weapons & Gadgets menu in-game stated that the weapon was unlocked at Rank 21, however the weapon was unlocked at Rank 19. Due to this the player was not notified when the weapon was unlocked at Rank 19 and instead they were notified at Rank 21. This was an accident by the developers and has been patched. However, players who received the M14 at Rank 19 prior to the patch will still have it unlocked. *When using this weapon with the Assault class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it causes the player to lose their grenade launcher, which counts as one of the two gadgets for each class, and is instead replaced by C4 to compensate (the M14 EBR has no grenade launcher, and the same applies for other weapons like shotguns, the G3 and WWII weapons when using the Assault class). *DICE had originally intended for the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced and the G3 to be able to be modified with attachable optics. However, they locked the ability to do so before the release of the game. Although players knew it was possible, through evidence from the first Squad Rush trailer and the VIP Map Pack 3 trailer, it was originally impossible to equip the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, except through the use of private PC servers which modified the game to unlock the ability. DICE had asked the community through a Battlefield Blog post if players wanted to have the optics for both the M14 and G3.Where are my G3 and Mk14 Optics? - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26th, 2010 Though many comments opposed the idea, many community members were for it. Hence, the G3 and M14 Mod 0 Enhanced were able to equip optics with the release of the 1.05 patch. *The main menu picture of the M14 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 shows the M14 with desert camouflage, yet in game it has no camouflage. *The M14 is described as having a 20 round magazine in the menu, though the actual in-game magazine capacity is 10 rounds. Videos Video:M14 Mod 0 Enhanced|Gameplay with the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2: I less than 3 the M14 and ACOG|The M14 with 4X Rifle Scope in action External links *M14 EBR on Wikipedia *M39 EMR on Wikipedia *M14 EBR on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3